


Worried About You

by MightyWolves23



Series: Supernatural Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam worried. He was a natural worrywart. So when Gabriel showed up to help Sam and Dean stop some demons, Sam wasn't expecting to be dropped back at the hotel while Gabriel did all the work.





	Worried About You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Changing Channels. Gabriel took a more hands on approach on helping stop Luci and Michael. 
> 
> I am continuing this one.

“Wait here.” Gabriel snapped and disappeared leaving Sam alone in the motel room. 

Sam paced back and forth. Sam and Dean were hunting demons. They had been overwhelmed and called for angelic backup. Cas had shown up and it seemed that the demons were waiting for that. With a cackle of glee the demons trapped Cas in a ring of holy fire. 

Dean and Sam kept fighting but more and more demons showed up. Sam was beginning to get more hits than he was giving. 

Dean was working his way towards Cas when it happened. Dean got hit over the head with a crowbar. 

Sam was being run over with demons. Sam called in a desperate cry for help to Gabriel. 

Gabriel had decided to help them after he trapped them in TV land. It was a week after they got out that he had shown up without his usual flare. He just popped up in the room one day and commented casually on the web page Sam was looking at. 

Sam remembered that day. 

****************  
Flashback  
******************

“You’re looking at the wrong thing.” A voice spoke next to Sam’s ear. 

Sam jumped a mile high and spun around, snatching the gun off the counter and pointed it at the trickster, no archangel. “What the hell?” 

“Wrong place. More like the other way, Sammich.” Gabriel smirked. 

Sam breathed deep. “What are you doing here? How did you find us?” 

“Technically. I never left.” Gabriel admitted. “As for what I’m doing here, I decided to help. I came to you first because I know your brother is shoot first ask questions later and I really don’t feel like digging bullets out of my vessel.” 

Sam grip loosened on his gun. “What are your terms?” 

“I will help with the occasional monster. I’m not going to be riding around with your boys for every little thing. I have a cover to keep up and a few things to look into. I might have a way to stop all this.” Gabriel paced back and forth as he laid out his rules. “Don’t pray for me.” Gabriel spoke next. “If it’s an absolute life for death emergency than by all means go for it. But the little stuff? No way. I won’t answer and you will only make a fool of yourself in front of the other angels.” 

******************  
End Flashback  
******************

Sam made another circuit of the room. Dean had to have been knocked out or have a serious concussion. Where was the archangel and his brother? 

Sam’s mind filtered back to when Gabriel had showed up with the beginnings of a plan to stop the Apocalypse. 

******************  
Flashback  
*****************

Sam and Dean were sitting in a diner. Sam was on one side and Dean was on the other. There was a flutter of wings and Gabriel and Cas appeared on the side of a Winchester. Cas was obviously sitting next to Dean. That left Gabriel to press next to Sam. 

“So, listen up. I’ve been doing some digging. I know how we can put an end to this. No killing and no saying yes.” Gabriel began. He snapped his fingers, causing the Winchesters to flinch before relaxing as a sundae appeared in the spot in front of him. 

“Luci’s cage is still down there. There are keys to the cage. We get them, we can shove Luci and hopefully Michael back in.” Gabriel spooned some ice cream and talked around the mouthful. “The keys are the Horsemen's’ rings. The focus of their power. I have heard reports of Famine and Pestilence here. Death’s should be easy. War’s is the most difficult. No one has seen him in a while and why are you guys looking like that?” 

“We have War’s ring.” Sam spoke mildly. “It was right after he got free. War was infecting this town and Dean and I stopped it. It’s in the trunk of the impala.” 

Gabriel choked on his food. “You what?” 

Sam handed him a glass of water. He smirked smugly. “Got one over on you.” He murmured by Gabriel’s ear. 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “It is so on, Samsquatch.” 

Sam threw his head back and laughed. 

********************  
End Flashback  
********************

Sam’s mind raced as more and more time passed. “Where is he?” Sam muttered. 

The few months from then to now was filled with flirting and one upmanship between Gabriel and Sam. 

There was a flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared with Dean, slumped over his back and Cas with one arm slung over his shoulders. “A little help Sam.” 

Sam spun around and helped Gabriel lower them to the bed. As soon as his arms were free, Sam pulled Gabriel into a hug. “Damnit. I thought they got to you.” Sam absently ran his hands over Gabriel, looking for injuries. It was something he did with Dean so he didn’t think much of it. 

“Sam. I’m alright.” Gabriel reassured. He snorted. “You would think you were the angel with the way you worry.” 

“Why wouldn’t I worry about you?” Sam was confused. 

“Sam. I’m an archangel. I’m always alright.” Gabriel brushed off. 

“No one is always alright.” Sam told him. 

“But…” Gabriel began. 

Sam cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled back Gabriel was doing his best impersonation of a fish out of water. Sam grinned so wide his eyes crinkled. “Perfect way to keep you quiet.” 

Gabriel seemed to get his wits about him by then. “Yeah right Winchester. Keep that up and I will show you how loud I can be.” 

“You two mind keeping the grossness down. Some people have a headache from being knocked unconscious by a crowbar.” Dean’s voice interrupted the staring contest between them. 

“Aw Deano.” Gabriel smacked his hand on the back of Dean’s skull. “All better.” 

Dean looked over at them. He rolled his eyes. “This is going to keep going on, the one upmanship?” 

Gabriel shot a grin at Sam. “I gotta top the Moose somehow.” 

Dean groaned theatrically. He hid a secret smile. It was good to see Sam happy again.


End file.
